Hoxton Revenge
(stealth escape) (loud escape) |achievement = }} Hoxton Revenge is a one day heist unlocked during the Hype Train event after reaching gallons of Hype Fuel, and was released on March 21, 2015: the ninth and final day of the Spring Break event. This heist is a direct continuation of the Hoxton Breakout heist. It focuses on Hoxton attempting to find and punish whoever put him in jail. Tracking the rat to a multi-level FBI safehouse, the crew must eliminate the rat once and for all, and escape with enough incriminating evidence to cover their tracks. It is contracted by The Dentist. Assets Objectives Stealth= # Get past the outer fence # Get inside the house # Disable the alarm # Find the Panic Room # Access the panic room ( ) ## Hack an FBI Computer for the code ##* Use the code to open the Panic Room ## Find and subdue the FBI boss ##* Lead the FBI boss to the Panic Room ## Find the telephone pole ##* Climb the telephone pole ##* Access the communication relay ##* Contact the FBI HQ and request the code ##* Use the code to open the Panic Room ## Use two keycards to open the Panic Room # Wait for the panic room to unlock # Open the Panic Room door # Kill the traitor # Find and secure evidence ( ) # Escape |-| Assault= # Get past the outer fence # Get inside the house # Find the Panic Room # Wait for Bile to deliver the Thermal Lance # Get the Thermal Lance # Open the Panic Room using the Thermal Lance # Open the Panic Room door # Kill the traitor # Find and secure evidence ( ) # Escape Walkthrough Stealth After bypassing the fence, either through the locked gates (lockpick or smash the lock), broken planks, or simply jumping over using rocks outside, the first requirement is getting into the house. Before entering, the burglar alarm (an electrical box with a loose GenSec cover) must be located, preferably by looking into the property through the windows; upon entering, the timer will begin counting down from 20-45 seconds, depending on difficulty. The alarm will sound if it expires before being disabled. Next, the panic room must be located: it can spawn in either the main house or the extension, on any of the floors, and will be in one of the alcoves that normally acts as a walk-in closet. Once located, the panic room must be unlocked with any two of the following: #Double keycard reader - This is found most often and requires two keycards to bypass. Keycards are placed randomly throughout the house on furniture. Guards do not carry keycards. #Retina scanner - The FBI boss is the only civilian that spawns on the map, he will be staring at an evidence bulletin board near the panic room and never move. He must be cable tied and brought to the panic room where he will scan himself to the vault, then become untied. Be wary of this, as if he is not retied or terminated after using the retinal scanner, he will attempt to call the police like a regular civilian would if left untied. If the FBI boss is killed before he is scanned, Bain will send a thermal drill and stealth will break once it arrives. #Numeral code - Two variations, one which you have to climb a telephone pole outside the house, to open and wire an electrical box. The other requires you to find a laptop and hack it (40 seconds). Note that guards will raise the alarm should they see the laptop being hacked. If trying to escort the hostage, players should exercise caution around him: he can untie himself and call for help, so you should strongly consider killing him after the scan. If playing on higher difficulties, be aware that the FBI guards outside the fence may spot him being moved, so try to make sure he is not in view of a window for too long. After he unlocks the door, a timer above the door will begin to count down, opening after one minute and exposing the unarmored and unaware rat. After killing him, players must finally start to gather evidence located around the house (either brown cardboard boxes or wall-mounted boards with photographs and post-it notes). It should be noted however that evidence can be found and gathered at any time during the heist. After loading the minimum amount of evidence into the van, escape is made available. Loud As soon as the alarm sounds, the rat will immediately secure themselves inside their panic room, which can spawn in a number of locations. Searching the house, the crew must first find it: though incredibly conspicuous (as it's a huge metal partition with a vault door), this can prove difficult as both the main house and the extension have multiple floors and a basement to check. Additionally, the FBI will enter the map from all sides (via the garden fences) and access house through both basement, windows, and upper balconies; combined with heavy sniper cover from the neighboring properties, it's highly recommended that players stay indoors when possible. After finding the panic room, Bile will then announce he is en route with the thermal lance, during which time players must hold for a few minutes. Dropping in a random part of the map, sometimes in exposed areas such as the garden, the drill must be fetched to the door and allowed to work. Similar to fighting the Commissar in Hotline Miami heist, the players will occasionally be taunted by the panic room's occupant and, once exposed, will be attacked by a unique enemy, who drops either a flashbang or smoke grenade when the door opens, and then proceeds to attack players with an IZHMA 12G. The Rat will also be wearing ICTV armor with a riot gear helmet that is kept inside the panic room vault when the door is opened. Once the rat is dead, Bile will announce his return in a few minutes, during which time the players must bag up the evidence against the crew (brown cardboard boxes and photo collages on the wall) scattered throughout the map. Bile will hover the helicopter at one of the rooftops or balconies, with both being highly exposed and over a reasonable drop; as such, bags should be moved quickly but very carefully lest someone be downed or a bag dropped. Players can board the helicopter once enough evidence has been gathered, or can stay and collect the rest for a higher payout. Strategy * Great care must be taken if completing the job in stealth as ECM Jammers interfere with the vault timelock. Whilst players can usually recover from failing stealth by chaining ECMs (e.g. killing five or more guards then tactfully deploying ECMs to block pagers), attempting to do so before the timer has expired means the door cannot be opened whilst ECM is active. **The reduced effectiveness of ECM chaining on this heist means that one or two players could consider bringing Body Bag Case deployables instead, as the Body Bag asset is randomly placed. * Regardless of approach, it really pays to learn the layout of the map simply because the extension to the west is floored differently: the extension's floors are a few metres higher than the main house, and as a result, it is only possible to pass between the two through the basement or from outside. * Whilst both rooftops can be easily accessed from the main house's upper floor windows, the extension only has attic windows and low balconies, meaning players can only pass from the roof to the upper floor by dropping from a height. As such, be sure to exercise care lest you become stuck. * Evidence can be spread throughout both buildings, and can be either grouped or scattered. As a rule of thumb, evidence can typically be found in close proximity to the reel-tape recorders, though single items can often be found in strange locations like bedrooms or the kitchen areas. * The panic room will spawn randomly, though it will always be in an alcove at the end of a hallway or in the corner of a room. Since most of these potential locations are walk-in closets, it can help to memorize their locations between attempts. ** Every panic room location corresponds to a location for the FBI boss (should he spawn). Therefore, it is possible to immediately know the location of the panic room by knowing the location of the FBI boss, which is always near the panic room itself. * In stealth, evidence can be secured before opening the vault and killing the rat. Bain will let you know when you've got enough evidence (4 on Normal/Hard, 5 on V.Hard, and 6 on Overkill/DeathWish), and when the rat is killed, the escape zone will immediately activate (or, if the alarm was later sounded, it will be available when Bile arrives). * If stealth should fail after one of the two steps to open the vault has been completed, the thermal drill will take less time to breach through it. (199 seconds or 134 with Drill Sergeant Aced) Variations * The portion of the fence that's weakened to break through varies in location. * The rock that allows the player to jump over the fence varies in location. * There may or may not be a guard stationed by a gate. If so, he will be either at the front gate or the back gate. To tell if he is stationary or a patroller, check whether or not his back is to the gate. If it is, he is stationary. * The location of the panic room, evidence loot, and the alarm box will vary. The alarm box will always be in view of a window or door however, and always on the ground floor. * The steps needed to start the panic room timelock will be two of three steps: ** Two keycards needed. They will be lying around on tables, counters or desks in the house and therefore, it will not be necessary to snap off guards to find them. ** A retinal scanner. The FBI Boss (Also the only civilian in the heist) will need to be zip-tied and moved to the scanner. Once he uses it, he will then be untied and either need re-tieing or killing. ** A keypad code. This has two possible further variations: *** The players will need to get to a telephone pole in one of four corners of the map and re-wire it to the FBI, so Bain can call and ask for the code. *** The players will need to find a laptop located at a random location in the house and hack it for 40 seconds to get the code from the email. Guards will raise the alarms should they see the computer being hacked. * The location of the on-site camera room will vary between three possible locations: one in the garage and two possible locations in the basement. The garage room can be opened without starting the alarm box countdown, while the basement rooms need accessing by opening a window or door, which will initiate the countdown. * The ladder used to climb onto the roof of the safe house varies in location. * The escape helicopter may arrive at three different locations. ** Above the shack in front of the safe house. ** At the balcony facing the lake. ** Above the roof of the aforementioned balcony. Death Wish Changes * All cameras are replaced with Titan Cameras. * More heavily armored FBI guards will be patrolling outside the house. * The alarm box only has seconds on the timer before the alarm is triggered. The Rat :See also: The Rat The rat is revealed to be Hector, one of the original contractors in Payday 2. The tapes scattered throughout the safehouse show conversations between Hector and an FBI handler, with Hector trying to play both the FBI and the Payday Gang while his handler takes advantage of Hector's access to Crime.net. After setting up Hoxton, Hector is revealed to have led the FBI to the cocaine transport in Watchdogs, and then infuriated his handler by destroying the Mendoza Cartel (who were also an FBI asset) in Rats. Finally, after the Hoxton Breakout, Hector went into hiding under FBI protection to prepare an indictment for the entire gang. Even if the player misses the tapes, which can be difficult to hear once the heist has gone loud, the evidence the player picks up also points in his direction. Hector is conspicuously absent from the chart of suspected Crime.net contractors under investigation, and another chart is dedicated to "Operation Watchdog," detailing the mission of the same name. Hector can also be heard taunting the player from his panic room. Finally, if the player doesn't recognize Hector's in-game model or voice, Bain will be able to identify Hector after his death. Killing Hector earns the player the "I'm An Avenger!" achievement. Tapes First Tape= * FBI: Is it true you are getting access to Crime.net? * Hector: Fuck you. * FBI: Are you familiar with Bain's crew, the Payday Clowns? * Hector: I've seen the news, First World Bank. Very impressive. * FBI: Well Hector, they have been giving the bureau quite a headache. We can make good things happen for you, if you help us, to get closer to them. * Hector: Rat them out, you mean? What could you possibly offer me? |-|Second Tape= * FBI: I'm getting impatient Hector. Look, I know you are connected to Bain, if you want this little arrangement of ours to continue, you better give me something on the clowns. * Hector: Fuck you, dog. * FBI: This dog needs a bone, or this dog will hump your leg, amigo. * Hector: I can give you one of them, but that's all. I still need them to take care of a few things. * FBI: We want Dallas. * Hector: No, he is the leader, it will have to be another. I'll be in touch. * FBI: It better be soon, your ass is on the line here amigo, you want to do time? I'll let every lowlife in Mt. Olive have a piece of your ass. |-|Third Tape= * FBI: We have him in custody. * Hector: The English one, yes? * FBI: Yes, they call him Hoxton, tough son of a bitch, biting and spitting, almost got away. * Hector: That's him. Then I trust these matters are settled, you got what you wanted. * FBI: Settled? Jesus Christ, Hector, nothing is settled. This is only the start, won't be long before the public demands the heads of all these fucking clowns, and with your help, I intend to deliver. |-|Fourth Tape= * Hector: It's a white box van that you will be looking for, a meat truck. They will be inside, with the product. * FBI: Won't Bain be suspicious? Might look like a setup. * Hector: *Sigh* I'm losing millions in product on this, he won't doubt me, you just worry about how you'll stop the clowns, when they realize what's going on. * FBI: Don't worry, we will have them completely surrounded. What are they going to do? Try to shoot their way out? |-|Fifth Tape= * FBI: You've had your fun, but its over now, you hear? The Mendozas were on our payroll too, ya know? You fucking piece of shit, you work for us Hector, we own you. That rivalry shit gets left at the border. * Hector: The Mendozas disrespected me, they deserv- * FBI: Jesus Christ, do you ever listen to yourself? The public wants blood Hector, they want the Payday Gang on death row, and if you don't want to share a cell with those bastards, you better give me something I can work with. |-|Sixth Tape= * FBI: You've heard of the incident at the courthouse, they got Hoxton back. * Hector: And you let them waltz right into your fucking headquarters. Do they know about me? * FBI: We're not stupid, Hector. Nothing points to you directly, but if we allow them time to dig through all the data, they'll put two and two together, they might figure out why that meat truck of yours was conveniently surrounded. * Hector: Shit, fucking putas, they'll know. * FBI: Hector, we're running out of time, I've prepared a safe-house, we will keep you protected while you work with my agents to build a case against the clowns, from what I've learned about them over the months, I'd say your life depends on it. * Hector: Putas. Achievements Trivia * Hoxton Breakout is the prelude to this heist, it and Hoxton Revenge, despite most of The Dentist's heists leading up to the breakout, are the only two heists to have significant chronological order. In fact, digging through the game's files will show that the asset files related to Hoxton Revenge are all tagged with the reference string "hox_3", while both maps of Breakout are dubbed "hox_1" and "hox_2" respectively, thus hinting at Revenge originally being the third day to Breakout before the heist was modified. * The tenth character Bonnie was introduced into the crew by relaying to Hoxton what she heard in prison concerning his framer. * The mission shares some similarity, possibly a homage, to "A New Life" from Hitman: Blood Money: both require the player(s) to infiltrate a nice looking safehouse to assassinate a snitch who is under FBI protection and retrieve any evidence he has with him, where one of the options of infiltration requires the player to don a clown disguise. Upon being alerted, the snitch hides in a panic room. * If one plays the tapes that are scattered around the house, the identity of the rat becomes clear: he is speaking to the FBI representative, who refers to him to by name. However, a guard will approach a tape when it's played, so caution is required, as well as a keen ear, as the noise of the pager and the guard may drown out the tape. * The heist has its own unique loot: evidence. Said loot is light, worth around the same as paintings and weapons ($75,000 on normal), and is required in amounts of either 4 (normal/hard), 5 (very hard), 6 (Overkill/Death Wish) * Upon opening the panic room, if the heist has gone loud, Hector might say: "HERE'S HECTOR!". This is a reference to a popular 1980 horror film The Shining. *Although The Dentist issues the contract, Bain may say in the mission that he will personally offer a reward for the evidence collected. ** The Dentist may have issued the contract as he is among a number of contractors under investigation and possibly outed by the rat. *None of Gage's courier packages will appear in the heist, making it the second heist without them.First being Hoxton Breakout Day 2 **The game will still reward you the experience boost as if you collected all the packages, however. Bugs * The FBI director will use the IRIS-scanner on the Safe Room door even if the alarm was already triggered and the heist has gone loud. * Using ECMs after the panic room had already opened will still trigger Bain's quote regarding the ECMs interfering with panic room's opening. External Links *The Hype Train Event *The Spring Break 2015 Event Gallery Hajp hoxton revenge.png|The Preview milestone image for Hoxton Revenge. 2015-03-28 00001.jpg|Surveillance Drone outside of FBI Safehouse. 2015-03-22 00001.jpg|FBI Safehouse 1st floor. 2015-03-22 00006.jpg|FBI Safehouse 2nd floor bedroom. 2015-03-26 00001.jpg|A SWAT Van Turret at the front door of the FBI Safehouse. 2015-03-22 00002.jpg|The FBI Panic Room located on the 1st floor. 2015-03-22 00008.jpg|Extraction point (loud). paydayspring.jpg|The main stairs. Hoxton Sneaking Gallery_.jpg|The crew sneaking around the front of the house. Video Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 9|Spring Break Day 9 Behind The Scenes - Hoxton Revenge Heist. PAYDAY 2 Backstab (Hoxton Revenge Theme)|Backstab - Hoxton Revenge Theme. High quality Hoxton Revenge evidence tapes (In order)|Recordings of the conversations between the Director and the Rat. ru:Месть Хокстона Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by The Dentist